Starting Life in Middle Earth
by VillainsAssemble
Summary: Harry makes a wish after hearing his "friends" plot to kill him and take his money. His wish is granted and he finds himself in Middle Earth as an Elfing about to meet his new family. I apologize for the bad summary but I am no good at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry had done it, he won the circus that was the Triwizard Tournament. He should have been happy but with seeing Cedric die and his parents murder try to come back to life it was too much for him. While wondering around the castle he heard Ron talking so under his invisibility cloak he decided to find out what they were hiding from him. "I'm getting tired of pretending to be his friend! Ginny needs to hurry up and get pregnant with his child already, so we can get that money." Ron complained to Hermione. "Ron! Honestly a plan like this takes time. Harry is a bit oblivious when it comes to love you know this, so the potions have to be paced out so to make it seem natural. Then when Ginny does get pregnant, he will marry her to make the baby a legitimate heir, only then can he be killed. You know the plan so stick to it or we do not get what we want." Explained Hermione to the annoyed red head. Harry at this point backed away thinking to himself that they were only his friends for his money, not paying attention he runs into the twins. Still angry at what he had heard he starts to yell "I don't want your sympathy I know you only want to be friends with me because I'm rich!" Which shocked the twins into exclaiming "We have no bloody idea what you are talking about. You are our brother because we like you not because you are rich." "Yeah right! I heard what Ron said about Ginny using potions to get me to fall in love with her, so she could get pregnant with my child then kill me. Tell me you don't know anything about that plan since it's your family doing it." The twins exchange a look then look back at Harry and George said, "Honestly we don't know about the plan that you heard but we are not apart of it." Fred then takes over saying, "Nothing Ron said involves us. You are our brother and we will always see you that way no matter what you say or do, you are FAMILY." Harry looks between the two and then digs out his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament, "Here I want you to have this and start up your business that you have been dreaming about, I have no use for it. Also, I am sorry for shouting at you and accusing you of only being my friends because I'm rich you didn't deserve that." Fred and George refuse the money shaking their head, "You won that money! We can't take it." Pushing the money into Fred's hand, "It should have been Cedric to win not me. I can't keep it knowing Cedric died for it." "Okay, then we'll take it on the condition that we can pay you back." George stated as Fred put the money in his pocket. "Thank you, for everything." Harry stated as he walked away.

As he was wondering around before heading back to the tower, he ran into a group of Ravenclaws surrounding a smaller student taunting them. As he gets closer, he notices that it is Luna Lovegood that is in the center, so he shouts, "Hey! What do you think you are doing bullying a smaller student that is a year below you? Go on get out of here before I tell Professor Flitwick about this." As the students scatter down the hall Harry helps Luna up all the while stating, "You really got to tell someone about this." "It's okay Harry they will get what they deserve soon enough. Thank you for helping me though." Before he can walk away Luna says, "Oh and Harry don't worry about us when you get your new life, we will be fine. None of us will forget about you." "Huh? What do you mean new life?" but she's not there, shaking his head he continues up to Gryffindor Tower.

-Time skip-

After getting off the train Uncle Vernon dragged harry to the car all the while muttering about freaks and how they should all just disappear and never bother his perfectly normal family again. Once they got back to Number 4 Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon tossed Harry into the cupboard under the stairs, stating "This is where you going to be for the rest of the summer, boy. There will also be NO freakiness from you at all! Do you understand that?" "Yes, Uncle Vernon I understand." "Don't back talk me! Or else no food for a week!" Uncle Vernon then slams the door hard enough for the dust that had accumulated to sprinkle down onto Harry's head. After a few hours Harry is pulled out of the cupboard by his Aunt Petunia telling him to fix dinner and not to eat any of it. Once dinner is fixed and served, he is thrown back into the cupboard and told to be quiet. "I wish there was a family out there that would love me for being me." Harry whispered into the darkness of the cupboard. As he fell asleep a glow surrounded him and he was whisked away to his new life in Middle Earth, where he would get a family that would love him for being himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Again do NOT own either Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As Harry wakes up, he first notices that he is not in the cupboard under the stairs but some type of forest and that he can see clearly even though he doesn't have his glasses on. The second thing he notices that he is significantly smaller than when he went to sleep. As he gets around to standing up, he takes a look around and notices that there are dead bodies around him, both what looks to be two elves and some big ugly things. He toddles over the elves first to get a closer look at them as he does, he notices that the woman has deep ruby red hair that falls down to her waist, what would have been porcelain white skin if it hadn't gone ashen with death, all in all she looked like she would of carried an air of fragility and has an arrow sticking out of her chest near the heart. After he was done inspecting the woman he toddled over to the male and took in his features of waist length jet black hair, he looked like he had a minor tan that had faded into the ashen color of death, he was muscular but even that wouldn't of stopped his death which was a beheading with his head being a few feet from his body. He then looked at his own body and realized he had the skin tone of the woman but the hair color of the man and came to the sad conclusion that these two elves were his parents and he never got to grow up with them. "Why can't fate let me have parents that would love me?" Harry asked himself as he started to walk away from the scene of death.

As he was walking, he took notice of a stream and decided to stop and rest since he was getting tired and thirsty, and unnoticed to him someone was up in the trees taking in the scene with an astonished look upon his face. Legolas could not believe what he was seeing, "No way am I seeing an elfling all on his own. Where are the little one parents?" he questioned as he kept watching the tiny elfling sit down next to the stream that cut through the forest.

After about ten to fifteen minutes Legolas decided he needed to take this little one to Rivendell to see if anyone had heard of his birth and to hopefully find his parents. As he jumped down Harry startled after hearing a twig snap behind him, "Whose there?" he hollered as he looked around. "I'm not here to hurt you little one, I just want to help." Legolas answered without giving his name. "I'm not little! And you didn't answer my question." Yelled Harry not realizing that it came out broken and in a language that he didn't know. "My name is Legolas. Also, sorry to tell you little one but you are kind of are small, you couldn't be more that five years old." Replied to Harry. "Fine, you said you are here to help, how?" "Well I can get you to a safe place and some warmer clothes than what you have on now." Legolas told Harry even as he was thinking about how cute this tiny elfling was.


End file.
